


The Freckled Baker

by mrjeanmarco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker Marco Bott, Bread, Chocolate Muffin, Comic, Gift Exchange, JMGE, Jean is cunning yet bashful, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Marco eating sweets off Jean, Marco is a Sweetheart, Prince Jean Kirstein, Prince!Jean, Whipcream, baker!marco, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjeanmarco/pseuds/mrjeanmarco
Summary: Prompt given by SinfulPancake:Jean is a prince with a high class life and gets whatever he wants, but he despises his parents (the king and queen) who are arranging him to marry a princess in another country to form an alliance. He sneaks out to venture around town despite sticking out like a sore thumb in his fancy attire. His journey leads him to a bakery in town run by none other than Marco. Jean is instantly draw to the freckled man and finds himself falling for Marco. So he sneaks out to meet Marco every evening to spend time with him and avoid his parents and arranged marriage.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	The Freckled Baker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This comic is my gift for SinfulPancake! Thank you for such a cute prompt! Your description was detailed and perfect I loved this! I hope to be able to color or make more chapters in the future! I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
